


Cry When You're Winning

by misura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Stannis cooks his way to victory and to becoming Westeros's next Iron Chef. Davos helps. (competitive cooking show!AU)





	Cry When You're Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



"Always with the bloody onions," Stannis grouched, squinting at his sauce with suspicion while trying not to look as if he was also keeping an eye on his two competitors.

Davos allowed himself a smile. "I am the Onion Knight, after all, Your Grace."

"Good vegetable," Stannis said. "Simple. I mean, look at Renly over there. Prancing idiot thinks he's on The Great Westeros Bake-Off or something. Give me some honest onions any day of the week."

Davos bowed. "Your Grace honors me."

Stannis sniffed. "Hardly. Now, come over here and tell me what this sauce needs aside from onions."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I could not resist


End file.
